The Stolen Heartbeat
by Elodie the Scribe
Summary: When Angelus turned Buffy into a vampire, he expected her to fall under his control, not for her to rise up against him alongside Spike. Sprusilla, mild Spuffy. Rated M for torture and hints of nonconsensual sex.
1. Chapter 1

Yet again, the disclaimer: I do not own any movie or TV show I'm writing about

Disclaimer: Uh…of course I don't _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Duh?

**Chapter One**

Pain—terrible, unrelenting pain. It tore through Buffy like lightning, starting from her neck down. She moaned and twitched, raising a hand to feel two bumps on her throat. "What…?"

That was when she opened her eyes and realized she didn't know where she was.

Instinct kicked in and she sat up, scanning for any signs of danger as well as a weapon. As she looked around, she discovered she was on a large bed in a lavishly decorated room. She couldn't help but think that there was _something _about this place that was familiar. Trying to remember where she'd seen this room before made her head pound, however, and she tried to forget about it.

Until the answer came in the form of a dark, smirking voice from the shadows. "Hello, lover."

Every muscle in Buffy's body clenched. Slowly she turned to see a pair of golden eyes watching her, _laughing_ at her, from the blackest corner of the room. A few seconds later their owner rose up out of the chair he'd been setting in and walked up to her. Buffy jerked away as did, glaring at him fiercely. "Angelus!"

The vampire laughed down at her, raising his arms. "In the flesh, lover."

"Stop calling me that," Buffy snarled, desperately scoping for anything that could fight him off.

Her defiance drew a soft chuckle from Angelus. "Well, _that's_ strange. I thought with all your moaning over Soulboy, you'd be head over heels for me."

Buffy snorted, momentarily pausing to give him a derisive look. "Wow, you're stupid. Or arrogant. Who knows? Maybe you're both—yeah, I definitely say you're both."

"Oh?" Angelus smirked. Then, all of a sudden, he lashed out and struck her across the face.

Buffy fell off the bed with a cry. She landed on hard, cold marble. But her surprise was quickly replaced with rage at Angelus's next words: "_That_ will teach you to respect your better."

Buffy got to her feet swiftly, teeth bared. "My better?" she repeated. "_My better_?"

She flung herself across the bed and punched Angelus square in the jaw. He stumbled back, and when regained his footing, he glared at her. Buffy saw something else in his eyes other than anger, however—she also saw surprise. He actually hadn't expected her to attack, to just let him walk all over her. "No, Angelus," she hissed slowly, deciding to show him he wasn't going to control her. "_I_ am _your_ better."

He stepped closer, staring her in the eye. "You really believe that, Buffy?"

"I _know_ it," she spat back.

Angelus smiled suddenly and stepped back. "All right. Let me prove you wrong."

He raised his hand to his neck and, in one smooth movement, cut a jagged red line across the flesh.

_Oh god_, Buffy thought as the scent of it hit her nostrils. _I didn't know it smelled so good_.

And then…

_Wait a minute. How can I smell it?_

She realized with a pang that her face had—done something. It felt different somehow, but she'd felt this before…back when all her nightmares had come true.

Buffy slapped her hand to her forehead and she gasped as she felt ridges beneath her fingers. When she put her hand to her mouth, she discovered her top fangs had grown into long canines. She glared at Angelus. "What did you do to me?"

Angelus smirked. "I won."

Somehow, that was what set Buffy off. The fact that he was so arrogant—arrogant enough to think that by turning her, he'd finally beat her—enraged her. But instead of flying at him again, Buffy tried a different approach. "Yes, you did," she whispered, faking a forlorn look. "I—I can't believe…"

"Your friends will hate you now," he purred, delighting in her pain. "One look at your little makeover, and you'll be dust."

"I know," she murmured in response, coming closer. "But…but you'll love me, won't you?"

"Of course, lover," he smiled smugly, holding out his hand.

That was when she grabbed his arm and kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could.

With her vampire strength, that was pretty dang hard.

Angelus coughed and doubled over, allowing Buffy to dart past him and out the door. In the hallway, she could smell the outside air—the grass, the flowers—and she followed that scent until she found a window. Looking out, she saw she was on the second story. _Uh, yeah, I can probably make it…_

"You insolent wretch!"

_Guess that's my cue_, Buffy gulped.

She leapt out into the night and steeled herself for the pain.

The dirt she landed on was soft, fortunately, and she was back on her feet in seconds. Without thinking she began to run. As she did, her mind raced. _What __**will**__ the others say when they see me?_

Then she realized something horrible. It was so horrible, in fact, it brought tears to her eyes: _oh my god…what will Mom say?_


	2. Chapter 2

Yet again, the disclaimer: I do not own any movie or TV show I'm writing about

Disclaimer: Yeah—if I owned this show, Spike and Willow would be together. Seeing as how they're not…

**Chapter Two**

Xander knew he wasn't supposed to be out on the streets, but he couldn't help it. Angelus had taken Buffy, and by any means necessary, Xander was going to take her back. He didn't care if he died doing it—he wasn't going to let Buffy get hurt.

His thoughts were so stormy he almost didn't even notice the petite blonde girl running towards him. When he finally did, he nearly dropped his stake. "Buffy?!"

Her hazel eyes stared up at him, filled with pain, confusion…and hunger. "Xander," she whispered. "Hey."

"I thought you were dead," he said, rushing forward to hug her.

To his surprise she pulled away and replied, "I am."

Oh—that was when she changed. That was when her beautiful, brown-green eyes turned deep gold, when bumps formed along the bridge of her nose, and when her fangs grew down to her lip. He stepped back, eyes widening. "Oh god…that _monster_…"

Buffy's face snapped back to normal. "Don't worry. I gave him a solid whack to his precious manhood before escaping."

That was an awkward moment—Xander had always wanted to hear Buffy say that. Yet the way she _did_ say it, and the fact that she had been turned into the very creature she hunted, threw Xander off. "Um…right. We, uh, we should get you some blood—right?"

At the spark in Buffy's eye, he regretted it. "Blood bags, I mean. From the hospital."

"Oh, _right_," Buffy answered. "Because I wasn't thinking of _that_. Thanks, Xander."

She brushed past him then, and he shuddered at how cold her skin felt.

"Let's go then."

When Willow saw Buffy step through the library doors, her heart skipped a beat. _Oh, she's safe, thank you goddess for keeping her safe…_

But then she noticed Buffy had an odd, bitter look in her eyes, something impossibly different from the Buffy she knew. Xander appeared behind her then, arms loaded with blood bags. A sneaking suspicion crept into Willow's mind. "…Buffy?"

"Hi, Wils," Buffy returned.

_Wils. She called me Wils_, Willow thought. _How can she be undead and still call me Wils?_

"Willow," Xander said, "Angelus—he did something to her…"

The redhead looked between the two, slowly realizing. "_No_…"

Buffy turned away from her then. "Xander, I'm—I'm hungry."

As soon as Xander held a blood bag out, she snatched it from his hand and stalked away into the aisles. She didn't want her friends to see her feed. When finally she could not stand the hunger anymore, she changed into her gameface and buried her fangs into the plastic. As soon as the taste reached her, she gasped. _Oh..oh __**wow**__, that's good…_

When it was all gone, Buffy felt satisfied enough to ignore the hunger for now. She returned to Xander and Willow, and saw that Giles had joined them. Her former Watcher gave her a look full of pity, remorse. "Buffy—are you really…?"

"Yes." She decided not to let them see her face this time.

A brief quiver went through him. "Dear Lord. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," Buffy replied sharply. "Angelus made a mistake."

At their blank looks, she went on, "He gave me power. _His_ power, since it's his blood in me. And I _will_ use this power to destroy him."

"Destroy him? But you've only been recently turned. You're far too weak," Giles protested, removing his glasses.

Willow nodded. "And this is Angel we're talking about, Buffy," she said softly. "You two used to love each other."

"Oh, yeah, we were soulmates," Buffy rolled her eyes. "But we can't exactly be that without souls, now, can we?"

_Huh_, she thought. _What would we be if we don't have souls…demonmates? Undeadmates?_

"Plus," she added, shaking off the thoughts, "he's too arrogant for his own good. He thought I would bow down and obey him because he was my sire."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Well," she said.

"What?" Buffy blinked.

"I don't think you should just outright attack," her friend said. "Like Giles said, you're just a baby, vampire-wise. I think—I think you should let him give you more power."

"Power?"

"Yeah—the power of knowledge. Let him think you're his minion. Let him teach you what you need to know. Then attack when he least expects it," Willow nodded.

A long, long silence followed this.

Then, Buffy flung herself at Willow. She wrapped her arms around her waist, crying, "Oh my god, Wils, you're a _genius_!"

"Uh, thanks," Willow coughed. "But…uh…_air_!"

The she-vampire pulled back. "Sorry," she said. "But, I mean, _wow_. Your plan…it'll work."

"Are you sure, Buffy?" Giles asked gently. "Angelus has killed many powerful foes before."

Buffy nodded. "Yes, I'm definitely sure. There's just one more thing I need to do."

"Oh? What's that?"

Buffy sighed, returning to her bitter disposition. "I have to tell Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, the sixth season wouldn't have been so bad. And, well, seeing as how it's the worst season…yeah. Don't own it.

**Chapter Three**

"_Momma, Momma!"_

"_What, baby?"_

"_M-my finger—"_

"_Oh, poor thing…"_

"_My book c-cut me."_

"_Then it's a paper cut. Here, let me kiss it better…"_

"Well, Mom," Buffy muttered, fingering Angelus's bite mark, "I don't think you can kiss this booboo any better."

She was standing across the street from her house. Again and again she started towards the door, but then jerked back. Despite the fact she was a bloodsucking half-demon now, she was afraid. She couldn't tell her mother that she was _dead_, and that, after she left for Angelus's mansion, they'd probably never see each other again. Although she didn't have a soul, the human blood in her, aided by slayer strength, felt love for her mother and friends—the reason why she had never attacked them.

But finally she forced herself to cross the street and go up to the front door, step by step. Trembling, she raised a hand and knocked on the door. When Joyce answered, when Buffy saw her eyes light up and her lips form a relieved smile, her legs nearly buckled beneath her. "M-mom," she choked out. "I…I have s-something to tell you."

Joyce stepped aside. "Come in."

_Oh, thank you,_ Buffy thought, imagining for a brief moment how chaotic it might've been if she had had to tell her mother to invite her in.

She sat on the couch, staring down at the intricate designs of the carpet and rubbing her palms against the smooth, silky fabric of the sofa cushion. Joyce sat in a chair facing the couch. "Buffy, where were you? I was worried sick. Are you all right?"

"I—can't really explain it," Buffy replied. "But I _can_ tell that I'm okay."

Joyce sighed. "Please, _try_ to tell me?"

"I can't. I won't let you get hurt."

"_Hurt_? Buffy…!"

Buffy braced herself and said, "Mom, I'm a vampire."

Silence—terrible, suffocating silence. Then Joyce asked, "My _god_, Buffy, are you drunk?!"

Gentle hands flew to Buffy's face, checking her forehead and cheeks. Buffy swallowed nervously at her touch, at the feel of fresh blood pounding beneath her skin. "No, Mom. I haven't drunken anything."

That was when, with a horrible swiftness, she realized would have to _show_ Joyce she wasn't lying. Grasping her mother's hand, she said, "Mom, what I'm about to do—please don't be afraid. Look at my face."

She almost cried when she saw the horror in Joyce's eyes, as she felt her soft hand jerk in hers. Yet she felt some small relief when Joyce responded with, "Oh, my baby—what's happened to you?"

_She isn't scared of me, but __**for**__ me_, she thought.

"I told you, I'm a vampire," she told her. "And—I have to go."

"_Go_? Go where? You can't—"

Buffy stood, her face returning to human. "I _must_ go," she said. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Buffy, please," Joyce said, grabbing her hand again. "_Please_. I l-love you."

Her mother's small stammer made Buffy notice she was near tears. Her throat clenched. _Oh god, I can't see her cry, I can't, I can't…_

She had seen Joyce cry before, when her father had left. For days, her mother had done nothing but weep in her unlit bedroom. The sounds her mother had made haunted her to this day. Buffy suddenly realized—_If I go, she'll be all alone_.

That was what made her pull away, made her go to the door. "I-I'm going. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

She then ran out the door and into the woods, leaving her mother behind.

But when she finally stopped, her demon became angry. _This is all Angelus's fault_, she seethed. _He's ruined my life and Mom's_.

So it was with determination that Buffy returned to the mansion. She easily slipped through the doors and into the dark hallways, and eventually, Angelus found her. His brown eyes flashed gold when he saw her, but he seemed amused as well as angry. "Hello, lover," he purred. "Why have you returned?"

Gritting her teeth, Buffy lowered her head submissively. "You were right. My friends tried to kill me."

"And so you've come crawling back to me," Angelus concluded. "How sweet—although I may not take you back because of your little attitude problem."

"I was wrong. I am weak without you. I _need_ you," she whimpered.

Angelus, for a while, did nothing but study her. Finally, after ages of pointlessly standing in the hall, he said, "Very well, lover. I'll take you back. But first…"

He motioned to a large steel door. "…we have your bad behavior to discuss," he finished.

Buffy forced herself to nod and to open the door. She couldn't see clearly inside, but she could smell dried blood. "Go on," she heard Angelus sneer.

"Going," she replied, and she stepped through the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

_**Small warning: this chapter will contain mild violence, as Angelus is about to 'punish' Buffy. You may skip this chapter if you wish.**_

**Chapter Four**

_Okay_, Buffy thought, staring at her surroundings, _where did he get all of this?_

Metal tables, metal handcuffs, metal…uh…_**What**__ are those things? All I can tell is they're pointy…_

"Lie down on your stomach," Angelus grunted, jerking his head towards a nearby table.

Buffy mutely obeyed, spreading herself onto the cold metal. She winced as she felt the same dried blood she had smelled before crack under her hands and knees. She _was_ a vampire now, making her dependent on blood, but this was disgusting.

Her thoughts were cut off as Angelus came around and handcuffed her wrists to the edge of the table. He disappeared from her line of view for a few seconds, although she could still smell him—he had an odd scent similar to dark chocolate. Then, she felt something soft brush against the small of her back. "Do you feel that?" Angelus murmured.

Buffy felt her stomach flutter when she realized the thing on her back was leather. "Yes," she replied.

_**Crack!**_

An inhuman screech escaped her. _Oh—oh, that hurt, god that hurt…_

"Did you feel that?" Angelus asked.

"Y-yes."

"Good, because you're going to be feeling that for a while."

_**Crack!**_

_Ah—! God…_

_**Crack!**_

_Oh god oh god oh god…_

_**Crack!**_

Buffy was crying now.

_**Crack!**_

_Oh god…I'm going to __**kill**__ him…_

_**Crack!**_

_I was right, he __**is**__ stupid and arrogant. He's only making me hate him more…_

_**Crack!**_

Angelus was laughing at her now.

_**Crack!**_

_Huh. I wonder what would make __**him**__ scream…_

_**Crack! **_

_Ack! That one stung…_

_**Crack!**_

"Now," Angelus purred, stroking her with the whip again. "Who's your superior?"

Buffy forced her mouth to open. "You are."

"Good girl," he chirped, and the whip was removed. "Now…are you hungry?"

_Well, now I am_, Buffy grumbled as her stomach growled.

"Aw—too bad. I'd give you my blood…but you haven't earned it," the vampire went on, but even as he said it, he cut into his throat with his nail.

Buffy jerked at the spicy scent of his blood. She remembered how wonderful the blood bag had tasted earlier and cursed herself for not eating more. Then she cursed Angelus for walking around her with blood seeping from his neck, teasing her. "When you are obedient," Angelus said, "when you acknowledge me as your master, _then _I might privilege you with a drop. But for now…"

A cup was placed on the floor in front of the table, right under Buffy's nose. The demon in her roared in hunger and rage when she noticed it held some of Angelus's blood. "Enjoy," Angelus smirked, and then she heard him open the door and leave.

_Jerk_, she thought as the sweet smell attacked her nose. _Oh god, it probably tastes __**wonderful**__…gah! Don't do that, don't do that…_

It wasn't until hours later that someone opened the door and came through.

But it wasn't Angelus.

It was Spike.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'M Joss Whedon?

**Chapter Five**

"Spike," Buffy growled, watching him as he circled around the table to face her. "What are you doing here?"

The white-blonde shrugged and leaned back into his wheelchair, although the interest in his eyes betrayed his indifference. "I wanted to know if it was true—that Angelus sired you."

"Well, here I am," she replied. "Now how about you leave before I show off my new vampire-y strength?"

Ignoring her harsh words, Spike examined her back. "Hmm. Thought a lil' spitfire like you would never let anyone touch 'em."

"Angelus is my master," Buff said automatically. _Can't let him know what I'm planning_.

But to her surprise, Spike gave her an indignant look. "Bloody hell, Slayer—I thought you were more than that."

At her shocked silence, he concluded, "The Poof is too arrogant for his own good."

_Ah_, she thought, a new spark of respect for him growing within her. _He hates Angelus, too. Interesting._

"Yeah, well," she shrugged. "He's an idiot, too. Unshackle me?"

She smiled at the confusion in his eyes, and then her smile widened when he did as she asked him. It felt good to escape from the hard metal and move around. As she did, she noticed the back of her shirt was in tatters. "Aw, great—I loved this shirt," she grumbled.

Lifting it up slightly, she winced at the sight of her skin. "_Ouch_," she muttered at the bulging, bright red scars. "Ego issues much?"

That was when she smelled him—dark chocolate. She cast Spike a worried glance, but he was already leaving. "See you later, pet," he grunted before exiting the room.

Moments later Angelus finally appeared. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You aren't shackled anymore."

"I can handle handcuffs," Buffy snorted, but quickly added, "I was just bored, Master. I was about to become like Drusilla."

At this Angelus regained his usual smirking expression. "Trust me, lover. What you experienced was just a smidgeon to what I made Drusilla go through—and she's a masterpiece."

Buffy nodded. "I thank you for your mercy." _Jerk_.

"Come on," Angelus said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. "I imagine you're hungry. And I'm in the mood for a good hunt."

* * *

It was so strange. Before, Buffy once ran herself ragged to protect people. Yet she found herself picking off people with ease—a young boy out with his girlfriend, some goth girl who had been hanging out in the cemetery, a drunk man wandering the alleyways. And she had never known anything sweeter. The taste of fresh hot blood was _nothing_ compared to a blood bag.

The only hindrance was Angelus. All the people she drank from, he killed them first and had his share. He usually didn't leave very much behind, although it was enough for Buffy. But it angered her all the same. _How can he expect me to be his little lapdog when he treats me like dirt?_

When they returned to the mansion, Buffy followed Spike's scent and found him by himself in the gardens. "Hey," she greeted him. "This is later, and now you see me, so…"

At his cocked eyebrow, she stopped. "Um, never mind."

"Why are you talkin' to me?" he asked her.

She plopped beside him and said, quite casually, "I'm going to kill him."

The cigarette in Spike's mouth dropped to the ground.

"He destroyed my life," she explained softly. "I'm going to return the favor."

Spike gave her a grin—an elated and somewhat manic grin. "Well, as long as we're swapping secrets…"

That was when he braced his arms against the wheelchair's and stood.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Nice," she returned his smile. "Very nice. This, I think, will work out."

* * *

"Are you this'll work out?" Willow asked.

Giles nodded. "It's the right spell. We can get the ingredients. I already have the most important one," he reassured her.

"I _know_ that," Willow sighed. "I just can't help but think we're stabbing Buffy in the back."

"Willow, this must be done," Xander told her gently. "We could never kill her, and we can't let her go on as a monster."

Casting a glance down at the spellbook, Willow huffed. "Fine, I'll do it—but on one condition. We do the same to Angel."

"Very well," Giles agreed.

Xander grumbled, "I don't like it—but I need her back. So, yeah, go ahead."

"Good," Willow said, relieved. "It's settled. We give Buffy and Angel their souls back."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: …uh, no, still no ownership…

_**WARNING: this chapter hints at nonconsensual sex. If this would disturb you, you may skip this chapter.**_

**Chapter Six**

"Come on, lover. Is that the best you can do?"

_Trust me, you'll know when I'm doing my best, _Buffy seethed as she tried to strike Angelus in the face with a roundhouse kick.

He dodged easily, smirking at her, before crouching down and kicking out to trip her. Buffy, recognizing the move, leapt just in time. Upon landing, Angelus lunged at her with his hands grasping at her throat. She punched him in the face, and then tore herself out of his range with a grunt. Angelus grinned at her, saying, "I've taught you well."

At that moment, Buffy had to actually bite the inside of her cheek to keep from rolling her eyes. _Oh yeah, Angelus, you've taught me __**so **__much even though we only started training seven minutes ago and you __**know**__ I get all my fighting skills from my experience as a Slayer. Jackass._

Her thoughts were cut off as suddenly Angelus grabbed her wrists and slammed her into the wall. She opened her mouth to cry out, but it was covered quickly by Angelus's own. Her surprise changed to disgust, but she resisted the sweet, sweet urge to nail him between the legs again. She was supposed to be his minion. She already had been for a week now, and couldn't let all that hard work go to waste.

Eventually Angelus pulled back, making a show of licking his lips. "Interesting. You still taste like you did when you were human."

"Oh? And what do I taste like?" Buffy asked. _Ooh, that was stupid…_

She gritted her teeth as he kissed her throat, yet at the same time struggled not to shudder. "You," he whispered into her ear, "taste like butterscotch."

Buffy realized that he was every so slowly pulling her to the floor. _No, he can't be thinking of it…can he?_

"Come, now, lover. Sparring always makes me—excited."

_Oh god, he is._

"I'm…I'm not in the mood," she said weakly. "Please."

His dark eyes looked down into hers and she saw the warning in them. "Oh, but I can _feel_ it. Can't you?"

Lowering her eyes submissively, she lied, "Yes. Yes, I can."

* * *

_Ow. Ow. Ow_, Buffy thought as she limped into the gardens.

She was relieved to see Spike nearby, hoping that some conversation would take her mind off the pain. "Hey," she whispered, wincing as she gingerly sat down on a bench.

He nodded in greeting. "What happened?"

"Angelus was _feeling _it," she replied bitterly. "Yet strangely, it was a lot like my 'punishment'."

Spike's lips tightened before he turned away.

"But it only makes his downfall more bloody," she quickly reassured him. "I'll be fine, Spike."

"Oh, I know you'll be, pet," he replied. "It's just—when _do_ you plan to finish him off?"

"Soon," Buffy grinned. "Soon."

That evening, as Buffy was walking to her room, she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Drusilla glaring at her with glittering blue eyes. "Nasty Slayer," she hissed. "You'll take Daddy away."

Buffy remembered with a pang that Drusilla was a seer. If she told Angelus what she planned, all would be lost. She prepared to jerk herself free and fight—when she smelled it. The same scent from the room where she had been 'punished', from the dried blood. That same smell was all over Drusilla.

"Oh, Dru," a third voice said in singsong. "What are you doing to my lover?"

Angelus stepped into view, staring Drusilla down. "The stars say she has wicked thoughts," the she-vampire replied. "All against you."

"Right, whatever," he grunted, pushing her away. "You will not harm her, understood?"

Buffy became aware of the fear and love in Drusilla's eyes when she looked at Angelus, and for once, she felt pity for her. Drusilla was trying to protect him, and yet he brushed her aside easily. It was clear now that it had been her blood all over the table Buffy had been tortured on. She remembered when Angel had explained how Drusilla become insane. _Angelus ruined her life, too,_ she realized.

"Yes, Daddy," Drusilla mumbled, stepping back. "No harm to the Slayer."

"Good girl," Angelus nodded, as if she were a dog. "Buffy, let's go. We have to hunt."

As they left the mansion, Buffy cast one last look at the she-vampire over her shoulder. Instead of glaring at her, Drusilla was giving Angelus's back a look of utter despair.

* * *

Hours later, Buffy hid in the shadow of a tree as Angelus stalked his victim—a young female college student unfortunate enough to think the shortcut through the cemetery was safe.

She watched as Angelus slid from the darkness of the woods and walked up to the girl with a charming smile on his face. He spoke to her in a low, purring tone that brought an enormous smile to her face. It quickly disappeared when his own face twisted into its true form and he lunged at her, fangs bared.

Buffy was shocked when out of nowhere, a second teenage girl came running and slammed her fist into Angelus's chin. While the vampire regained his footing, the girl turned and told the college student to run. Buffy felt her stomach flutter as she recognized the girl's thick accent.

_Oh god_, she thought. _Kendra?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. Sorry this chapter's SO late, I was having computer problems. Grr. But, here it is!

Disclaimer: …uh, no, still no ownership…

**Chapter Seven**

"It can't be," Buffy shivered. "It can't…"

But the more she studied this girl, the more and more she realized it _had_ to be Kendra. She had skin the color of coffee and curly black hair, and when Angelus fought her, she spoke with a thick Jamaican accent. She was somewhat relieved to see Kendra could hold her own against Angelus, but she knew, oh she knew that he would kill her eventually.

Or so she thought.

She went rigid as Angelus cast a furious look in her direction. "Help me, you coward," he spat.

Kendra followed his gaze, confused, but she was only distracted for a second and quickly returned to fighting. Knowing she had no choice, Buffy obeyed her 'master' and knocked Kendra to the ground. She felt her heart clench as Kendra recognized her, as horror and shock filled the Slayer's eyes. "Buffy?"

The moment was cut short as Angelus lunged at her and she rolled out of the way. Leaping to her feet, she gave Buffy a hurt look. "What is this?"

Buffy wanted nothing more than to explain everything. Instead, she motioned to the male vampire. "Meet Angelus—my sire."

Her jaw clenched as she watched Kendra's eyes widen with shock and grief. "Buffy…_no_…"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Angelus snarled.

Glaring fiercely at him, the Slayer replied, "Giles called me down here, said there was a problem. I think I just uncovered it."

_Giles brought her here?_ Buffy thought, surprised. _Why?_

Her thoughts were cut off as Angelus pounced, grabbing Kendra's arm. "Problem, eh? Well, I'll guess we'll have to fix it."

And then, to Buffy's horror, he shoved her into her arms. "Kill her, lover."

She didn't know what was more terrible—the fact that she couldn't disobey him, or the way Kendra's eyes stared up at her defiantly, daring her to harm her. _I can't do this_, she realized. _I mean…I can't…_

Buffy reacted the only way she knew how. She cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. _Run, Kendra, run, oh god please __**run**__!_

As if able to hear her thoughts, Kendra darted away from Angelus's hands and disappeared into the darkness. Sitting up, Buffy said, "Ow! She stepped on my foot."

"_That's_ what brought you down? You're weaker than I thought."

_Gullible jerk_, she thought with triumph before she leapt to her feet and followed him.

* * *

"Hello, this is the Giles's residence. This Rupert Giles speaking."

"Hey, Giles."

"…Buffy? What on earth…?"

"I'm calling you from a payphone. Angelus is at the mansion, left me in town to 'hunt'. Um…"

"What?"

"Giles…why did you call Kendra here?"

"Well—I, ah, she…"

"What are you planning?"

"N-nothing. I mean—"

"_Nothing_. Right. Well, no worries…"

"Buffy?"

"…I'll find out. Eventually."

_Click_.

* * *

"So Buffy's catching on to us," Xander muttered.

"Yes," Giles nodded. "She knows that we're planning something."

"I _told_ you she wouldn't like it," Willow reminded them.

"I do not understand," Kendra piped up. "What is it that you're planning?"

Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses. "Kendra...we can't just kill her. We can't kill Buffy. So we're giving her a soul."

"We're bringing back Angel, too," Willow nodded. "So that she'll have someone to...be with her when the spell is done."

Kendra's eyes widened, then narrowed in grim determination. "All right. How can I help?"

* * *

"Spike?"

"Hmph."

"Don't 'hmph' me. I've got news."

"...what?"

"My friends. They're...planning something. I don't know what it is, but they've got Kendra."

"And?"

"So we must act before that plan goes into action. Angelus dies _tomorrow_."


	8. Chapter 8

Grr

Grr. Stupid computer troubles. And no, don't own anything.

**Chapter Eight**

"Hello, lover."

"Hmm. Buffy," Angelus nodded. "You look nice."

_I know_, she thought as she sat down next to him in a tight, blood-red dress.

"So do you," she murmured, looking him over quickly.

He shrugged and leaned back. "Always do."

"I, uh, have a confession to make," Buffy purred, leaning forward and showing the inside of her dress.

"Oh?" Angelus replied, looking right where she wanted him to.

"Ever since you punished me," she said, "ever since I smelled your blood—I want to taste it."

This made his dark eyes lock onto hers. She made sure to pout slightly so her lips appeared fuller. "I bet you taste what you smell like," she whispered. "Dark chocolate and mint."

"Let's find out," he replied, and he let her lead him into the bedroom.

* * *

"Nooo," Drusilla moaned. "Daddy, oh Daddy, you are in danger…"

"Hush, love," Spike said softly into her ear.

He was gently leading her to the car, while the sedative he'd given her was still working. She glared up at him with filmy blue eyes, hissing, "You never liked Daddy."

"Got that bloody right," he muttered as he opened the door and placed her in the passenger seat.

"But you like the Slayer," she sneered. "I know you dream of her."

He decided to ignore that particular comment.

* * *

"_There_," Angelus groaned. "Yes, right there."

Buffy removed her mouth from his skin and repeated, "Yes, right there."

That was when she whipped out the stake hidden under the bed and took aim.

But before she could swing down—

Pain, pain, _pain_, all over! She screamed, rolling of the bed and writhing on the floor. But it only lasted a second. She shakily got to her feet, and saw Angelus staring back at her, bewildered.

_Wait a minute_, she realized, looking at his terrified face. _That's not…oh god. Angel._

"Buffy?" he whimpered, trembling. "Buffy, why can't I hear your heartbeat?"

She scowled at him. "Because you stole it from me."

And she leapt at him.

* * *

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah," Willow replied, giving Kendra a reassuring smile. "Good thing you were able to get her before she got Angel."

They both looked over the unconscious Buffy, who was in her bed at home. Joyce was with them, tears in her eyes. "I don't understand all of this. What will happen to her now?"

"Well, hopefully with her soul, she can have a good life," Willow nodded. "Angel will be here to help her cope, Kendra can do the slaying, and Xander and I can be there for her."

"I hope you are right," Kendra sighed. "I imagine she'll be angry when she awakes."

"Oh, well, I guess," Willow shrugged. "It'll be okay, though."

But the look she gave Buffy proved she didn't believe herself. _What have we done?_

-The End!-


End file.
